


The Colors of Voices

by GreyBubbles99



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Colors, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, My First AO3 Post, Not a lot of dialogue, based on a vlive, not really synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyBubbles99/pseuds/GreyBubbles99
Summary: Felix knows it's not synesthesia, but he can't deny that there's a color that he associates with certain peoples' voices.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Colors of Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily on the vlive Chan's Room Ep. 59 (https://www.vlive.tv/video/196082?channelCode=D7A4F1).
> 
> Almost all of the actual quoted dialogue is taken from the vlive.

It started and ended – rather poetically – with Chan. 

Since meeting, Felix has heard Chan in all types of musical situations. Whether he is rapping along with Changbin and Jisung, belting his heart out in the studio, or mindlessly humming a song under his breath at home. Felix has seen all sides to Chan’s voice. 

When he first heard Chan rap, Felix pegged the elder’s voice as being Green. He wasn’t sure why, but that seemed to click. Not that Felix saw the color – he knew it wasn’t synesthesia – it was more of a feeling. Chan’s voice felt Green. 

Then Felix heard more from the others. 

Minho’s singing is a Dark Pink: sucking you in and comforting you.  
Changbin’s is a Burnt Red: abrasive in some lights – when Changbin raps faster than Felix can think – but homey and gentle in others.  
Hyunjin’s is a Rich Brown, flecked with Gold: gritty but glowing in a way that makes you curious to hear more.  
Jisung’s voice, Felix decided, is varying shades of Teal: lighter and bluer when he sings and richer, greener when he raps.  
Seungmin’s is of Sky Blue: clear and comforting in an understated way that one takes a clear day for granted.  
Jeongin’s voice is Yellow: bright, hopeful, filled with emotions.

As he hears more and more from the other members of Stray Kids, Felix shifts but never exactly changes his assessments. As Jeongin gets older and his voice gets stronger, his Yellow shifts more towards an Orange. As Minho’s confidence in his high notes increases, his Dark Pink turns just a few shades lighter. And as Hyunjin begins to branch more into singing rather than just rapping, his Rich Brown warms into the color of Honey.

It is Chan, however, that Felix focuses the most on. While rapping and exchanging lyrics with the other members of 3Racha, Chan’s voice is solidly Green. But when Felix listens to the vocal guides Chan records for them, the entire song screams “Red.” When Chan harmonizes with Seungmin in the practice room, Seungmin’s Sky Blue melds perfectly with the sudden Pastel Purple that Chan gives off. Every time Felix thinks he can pin Chan down as “this color,” it would change again. This isn’t something Felix really focused on, but whenever Chan makes music, Felix makes note of the color of his voice.

It all came to a head when Felix joins the older Australian for an episode of Chan’s Room. After listening to a cover of Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud, Felix mentions that the singer’s voice is “yellow orangish.”

“I don’t know,” he continues, trying to explain. “If I were to describe my voice, I think of it as like a blue purple.”

“Oh.” Chan sounds as if he’s just had an epiphany. “I agree.”

“There’s like a dark…” Felix trails off but Chan seems to understand what he means. “But when I hear Henry sunbaenim’s voice it’s like very… not only is it like bright yellow, but it’s got a bit of that red.”

“Warm.” They agree on.

When Chan asks what color his own voice is, Felix answers jokingly, “Rainbow.”

“I don’t know.” Is the more honest answer. When Chan’s face falls ever so slightly, a random fact pops into his head with impossible timing so Felix keeps talking with no real plan. “You know krill?”

Chan looks even more confused, but he agrees and falls silent, trusting that Felix would explain the seemingly unrelated leap.

“Apparently, they can see colors that we haven’t seen yet.”

Chan’s reaction isn’t quite what Felix is expecting, but it is a rather obscure factoid. Chan follows Felix’s words with rapt attention, endlessly endeared by the way the younger boy’s brain works.

Felix doesn’t realize until he is saying the words out loud how aptly the idea fits Chan’s voice. Maybe the reason that Felix feels that Chan’s voice is a different color each time is because he was trying to fit it into the colors that humans could see. The idea of colors that humans can’t even fathom being used to describe Chan’s voice settles something in Felix’s chest.

The harmony of colors in Felix’s head starts and ends – rather poetically – with Chan.


End file.
